A Very Jily Christmas 2013
by FredMischiefmanagedGeorge
Summary: Follow our favourite female red-head and Marauder in this series of one-shots. My Christmas special for this year. First one-shot is in their seventh. Second in their sixth.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N Here is my Christmas Special One-shot for 2013 ^.^**

**DISCLAIMER: THESE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME THEY ARE J.K ROWLING'S, THOUGH IT WOULD BE COOL IF THEY DID BECAUSE THEY ARE MY OTP AND ARE AWESOME...THANK YOU!**

* * *

A Very Jily Christmas

The train pulled into Kings Cross Station and Lily felt extremely empty inside. She barely felt James capture his hand in hers, along with his gentle shoulder bump. Lily looked up at him, her eyes dull, making him give her a sad smile.

When the doors were pulled open, Lily and James stepped out. James pulling her towards a woman standing by the barrier with a bright smile.

"Lily right? James has told me so much about you!" the woman with red hair and warm brown eyes told her.

"Mum." James warned.

His mother dawned in realization of the letter James had last sent, she nodded and gave Lily a sad smile.

"Come dearie, let's get you some hot cocoa, it always makes me feel better."

* * *

The Potters arrived at their Mansion after flooing over. James decided to get Lily's mind off of the latest events by giving her a tour of the household.

"And here, was where I nearly blew up the cat when I was only five years of age." James recalled, sliding into the room in his socks dramatically. "Accidental magic at its worst."

Lily let out a small giggle, causing James to beam at her. As sudden as it had happened, she stifled it. Why? Why was she laughing at a time like this? Her parents were dead! This would be the first Christmas without them. Tears started to gather into her eyes, sliding down her pale cheeks.

"Tuney is right, it's all my fault." Lily muttered. "They wouldn't have died if I hadn't become a witch."

James, upon hearing this, immediately walked up to her and hugged her. He held her close to him, comforting her in a way he thought was best. Not in words, not in a kiss, not through drinks or magic. Just through a simple hug, soothing her fears, thoughts, doubts and worries.

When she pulled away to look at him, she shook her head. She was still crying, though most had been dried on James' shirt.

"Lily, my dearest Lily-flower-" Lily scowled at his old nickname for her.

"Who can sometimes be a tiger-lily!" James added on quickly. "Don't beat yourself up over this. It wasn't your fault. None of it was. Petunia is wrong, she always has been! You aren't a freak, you are the most wonderful, kindest, most beautiful girl I've ever met. Your parents wouldn't have wanted you sad. Christmas is a time of happiness and cheer! Plus, you wouldn't have met the wonderful me if you decided not to cross that barrier!"

That brought a smile onto Lily's face and James grinned at her. He was right, Lily decided. It had been her destiny to come into the Wizarding world, a second chance. Her mum and dad would not want her to be sad, especially on Christmas. They had always bothered her with their Christmas carols until she laughed.

"There's that smile!" James exclaimed.

"Shut it you toe-rag." Lily told him affectionately.

They stood there for bit, just staring at each other for a bit. Lily pushed the thoughts of her parents death aside as much as she could. Then she looked at James and brought his hand into her grip.

"Let's go bake cookies. The muggle way." she said.

"I don't know how to bake cookies the muggle way though." James told her, confused.

"That's why I'm teaching you!" she grinned.

Pulling his hand, Lily managed to find her way to his kitchen. She pulled out different ingredients and using some of Mr. Potters muggle collections, started to bake.

"Okay, get out the sugar, flour, eggs and milk first." Lily instructed, after pulling out an old book.

James saluted, then went off to search before rushing back to her. He held the ingredients and nearly dropped the eggs. Lily giggled at the sight of him, before helping him set up.

* * *

Mrs. Potter found the two and walked out of the kitchen as soon as she spotted the scene. James was helping Lily bake like an excited three year old child, while she laughed and reprimanded him for eating some of the dough.

When some sugar got onto his nose, she laughed at him and brushed it off with one finger before taking a cloth and wiping up his face. James watched her pretty emerald green eyes, then suddenly pulled her by the door. Lily gave him a confused glance, until James nodded above her head.

Lily looked up, then smiled at James.

A Mistletoe.

* * *

**A.N This is not too much into character as I would have liked. But meh.**

**I'll do more one-shots probably, cause I'm like that when I get bored. I'll also add them onto here. That's a maybe though.**

**I think I'll do different pairings each year. So Jily this year.**

**Sorry its on a sad note, but I kind of wanted to show what would've happened when Lily no longer had here own parents. Yes James' father is still alive, he's just at work. I might include Elizabeth (my Oc in here, just mention her though)**

**Well, thanks for reading! Really do appreciate it!**

**Cheers,**

**Lupe**

**P.S Eat cookies (::) (::)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N Here ya go.**

**DISCLAIMER: I AM IN NO WAY J.K ROWLING MEANING I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER WHICH MEANS THAT I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR CERTAIN THINGS YOU RECOGNIZE WHICH IS VERY SAD BECAUSE IT MEANS I'M A PERSON WITH NO LIFE, BUT MEH.**

**Because Meh solves everything.**

**I say it too often**

**I digress.**

**This is their sixth year. Enjoy my people of peopleland and awesomeland**

* * *

Sixth Year

Lily flipped the page of '_All about Animagus and Metamorphagus'._' in an annoyed manner. She had been told to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays as her parents had planned a getaway vacation for the two of them.

Currently, Lily was in the library trying to finish up an essay on the differences between Metamorphagus' and Animagi for Transfiguration. Dorcas and Marlene had gone out to the snow to relax instead of following their bookish friend while Mary had gone home for Christmas.

'_One of the biggest differences between the two, is that Animagi have the ability to shift into one form of an animal; whereas Metamorphagi can change their appearance to assume the form of another human._'

Lily wrote this down onto her parchment, still thinking. Should she put her next fact as Metamorphagi are natural-born whereas Animagi aren't? Lily frowned at this though, she had read somewhere something about natural-born Animagi.

Again, she flipped through the library book searching for the answer. As she did continue her search, she didn't notice someone sit down across from her.

"So, what are you doing in here on a fine day like this dearest Evans?"

Lily groaned and pressed her palms to her eyes as she heard the easily recognizable irritating tone of James Potter. Her eyes then focused on his face and his messy 'I just got out of bed hair'. Lily also spotted his cheeky grin which caused her to look down at the book, continuing to read.

"I didn't even know you knew where the library was, Potter." she admitted.

"Well, I guess you didn't know something for once as brilliant as you are." James rolled his eyes. "Come on Evans, I'm not that incompetent."

"Big words." Lily muttered sarcastically.

Silence ensued, Lily half expected James to leave but to her dismay, he stayed sitting while running his hands through his hair, annoying Lily.

"What do you want Potter?" Lily asked, not looking up.

"To know what you're doing inside on a day like today." James told her. "It's Christmas for Merlin's sake!"

Lily didn't want it to, but the corner of her lip lifted up into a smile. James saw it and brightened up, however, her response made him frown.

"Doing an essay. I would rather enjoy it if you would leave though, Potter."

"It's Christmas Evans." He repeated with a frown.

Lily just ignored him though, stating a few more facts on the differences between the Metamorphagi and the Animagi. She was just about to read the bit about natural-born animagi -to which she started to get a bit excited about- when the book was snatched from her grasp.

Lily immediately looked at James, her head snapping up. Her mouth opened in shock and disbelief, ready to yell at him. James beat her to it though and began to speak calmly,

"Evans, it's Christmas. You shouldn't be in here doing work."

"You don't have a say in what I can and can't do, Potter!" Lily exclaimed, crossing her arms.

"Today is an exception." He told her simply.

"Oh, please tell me why that is Potter?" Lily asked angrily.

James was silent and she looked at him expectantly. He didn't say anything however, making Lily huff and grab her bag. Then James muttered and she looked at him.

"Don't mumble Potter!"

"It's not like I'm asking you out." He sounded rather annoyed. "I just don't think you should be a stick in the mud."

"I am not a stick in the mud!" Lily protested.

"Well, it sure seems like it. I bet you don't know how to have fun." James told her.

"I do so!" Lily disagreed.

"Prove it." James smirked.

Lily glared at him and grabbed the book from his hands before stuffing it in her bag. Then she looked back at him,

"Fine, what do I have to do?" Lily asked.

"Have a snowball fight with the rest of us." James told her.

"I am not having a snowball fight against four boys." Lily stated.

"You can get the girls too." James said.

* * *

If people looked outside at the moment, they would have seen a group of sixth (and a few other) year students standing in the snow. Some would shrug it off, unless they saw Lily Evans and James Potter speaking civilly to each other for once. Even the surrounding group of people were watching the two in surprise.

"Right, I'm a team captain." James stated. "Obviously."

"I'm also a team captain." Lily glared at him for his arrogance.

"Sirius." James said automatically.

The two did some weird manly hug before Lily called out her choice of names.

"Remus."

Remus smiled before walking over to join her team. James hesitated as he searched the crowd of students. All the marauders were taken as Peter had gone home for Christmas.

"Fabian."

"Marls."

Marlene stepped towards Lily and grinned.

"Gideon."

"Dorcas."

Dorcas stepped forwards and did a bit of a weird dance.

"Thomas."

"Ellie."

Elizabeth smirked at her brother before lifting a fist showing she'd beat him. James glared back at her.

"William."

"Ashley."

The blonde smiled shyly before walking up.

"Joanne."

"Flynn."

So the list carried on and when it did stop, the two captains stepped towards each other. James smirking at her while Lily glared.

"Five minutes to build a fort." she snapped.

James just kept his infuriating smirk on and started to order his team as to what to do.

"Lily, James will put more quantity then quality for his fort and snowballs." Elizabeth told her seriously.

"We'll have to do both then." Marlene stated.

"Remus, you're good at Transfiguration Right?" Remus nodded at Lily. "You and Dorcas will be leading the building and caring of the fort."

The two saluted before ordering a few people around to start up the fort.

"Marls and Ashley you're on snowball making duty." Lily ordered.

The two nodded before a few people joined them with their wands, creating some snowballs.

"Ellie, you and I will be the commanders for throwing."

Elizabeth grinned at her before grouping certain people together. Lily watched everyone work together and laughed as some snow accidentally fell from a tree onto Marlene who shook it off, glaring suspiciously at everyone.

* * *

Their fort finished quickly enough, especially with magic and Lily marveled at the _coolness_ of it all. Pardon the pun.

It was like a mini war castle, complete with towers where people sat in wait beside a pile of snowballs. Their walls were also lined with people who had buckets beside them. Somehow, they were able to create a drawbridge along with a moat which was nearly impossible to climb out of with the ice. Lily couldn't help but be amazed along with many others at what they had created.

"Bring it on." Lily muttered under her breath. "We'll beat you with this fort."

The others who heard her couldn't help but agree.

They all lay in wait for their attackers to come.

"I've spotted them!" A shout arose.

A boy stood on their centre tower, pointing out. Everyone peeked out and spotted a large group of students running towards them.

"That's nearly the whole team!" Remus exclaimed.

Elizabeth gave them all an 'I told you so' expression before grabbing some snowballs. The others followed her example and Lily lifted her hand showing a wait sound. The attackers seemed to hesitate at the castle, and that's when Lily signaled.

The snowballs flew over and hit their mark. Most of them fell in surrender already and Lily grinned before shouting,

"Charge!"

All the throwers ran out and began to attack, easily forcing the other team to surrender.

Lily came face to face with James and began to pelt snowballs at him. He grinned and pelted them back.

"Brilliant fort." He remarked.

"Don't distract me." Lily growled.

"Uh, you know this was supposed to be for fun?" James asked looking terrified at her anger.

"It IS fun." Lily yelled, throwing the rest of her snowballs.

"Oh. I didn't know taking a snowball fight seriously was fun. I might try it sometime." He grinned.

Lily was all out of snowballs and looked back at her fort frantically, some people were running fresh snowballs out but none raced out to Lily who was in the farther part. Then an idea struck in her head making her want to smack herself.

"So, do you surrender?" James asked Lily with a smirk.

"Never." She said before levitating his snowballs to hit him.

He wiped the snow off his face and she started to laugh at him. He shook his head and grinned at her before wiping off the rest of the snow.

"You'll pay for that now Evans." He told her before racing after her.

Needless to say, it had been one fun Christmas day.

* * *

**A.N So, I'm going to work backwards with their years.**

**I know I made everything a bit too over the top with the mini-castle. But meh.**

**It was fun!**

**I bet some of you are giving me a weird face right now.**

**Well, creating really cool things, pardon the pun, is really fun.**

**That's why I come from Awesomeland.**

**Only Joking.**

**But I love the thought of building forts into epicly awesome castle.**

**I digress.**

**Elizabeth is in here! I'm sorry for you straight canon people! Super sorry! Elizabeth is James sister in another fanfic I am writing. **

**If it makes you feel better I can offer you a cookie? (::)**

**Or you can just say that they grew up really close and feel like siblings but aren't actually.**

**You know, whatever flys your broom.**

**Yep, I just said that.**

**Come at me bro!**

**Ok, I can see you all staring at me.**

**I won't say that again no worries! *gives a consoling pat***

**So thanks for reading! Review if you like, I won't force you to. **

**Or will I? **

**I'll just leave you to find that out for yourself... Meh heh heh.**

**I'm so evil.**

**I know.**

**Thank you Lythia because I failed and I appreciate your noticing.**

**You shall be given a cookie for freeee! (::)**

**I felt like Dobby there for some reason.**

**I digress.**

**Happy Christmas!**

**Lupe**


End file.
